


Chaos

by Skellyagogo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, femaler reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Summary: Another Stark party, but this one's different, maybe a little secret finally gets revealed.





	Chaos

It was late into the night, the party was still going, though it almost felt as if it had barely begun to be honest. Music pumping through the room, the air heavy with alcohol, sweat, and perfume. The team spread around various spots of the room chatting with the party guests, not on the dance floor. It was billed as a casual kind of party but nothing that involves Stark is ever casual in the true definition. Scores of designer-clad people dotted around the room. Avenger or not, I felt so out of place. Dresses and heels, gobs of make-up, fake lashes, dousing myself in perfumes of exotic scents and wearing jewelry that cost more than my bike wasn’t my thing, but I was watching those that relished in it.

Leaning against the bar taking in the sights before me. The scantily clad women dancing, aiming to catch the attention of the male Avengers in the room. It had the look of a music video the way they danced and batted their eyes in their directions. Most of them didn’t even notice the attention like Steve, Bucky, Rhodey and Scott. Others like Tony, Pietro, Sam, and Thor seemed to revel in it, a different dance partner each song.

Nat and Bruce oblivious to the rest of the world off in a dark corner of the room only caught up in themselves. The deep gazes and devoted smiles as they spoke in hushed voices to each other. Wanda and Viz on the dance floor in their own little world, the rest of the people in the room were a distant memory to them as they moved in tandem.

My eyes glancing around the room and back down at myself letting out a soft laugh. Jeans, t-shirt, sneakers, that was my thing, that was my casual. I’d dress up when the occasion arose or a mission, but not in my own home. I never minded being the odd man out, rather I sought comfort than the opposite. Tony liked to crack jokes about my Wallflower status, but he never meant any harm.

“At least you’re the most gorgeous flower in the bouquet. You’re uniqueness always sets you apart Y/n,” he’d chuckle and smile.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, the light sound of his ringtone filled my ear, pulling it out I saw a text from Clint. I smiled feeling the blush crest over my cheeks. We weren’t exactly open about us, he wasn’t willing to let the others crack jokes over our age gap. As if ten years was really that much with Clint, when not on a mission he was the least mature of the bunch, but I never cared anyway. I looked up to see him across the room perched on the back of a couch. My stoic archer clad in jeans and a t-shirt, a troublesome look in his eyes and an equally mischievous smirk on his face.

‘You having fun?’ -Hawk

'Not really, you?’

'Would be if your lips were attached to mine.’ -Hawk

I looked back up at him and rolled my eyes shaking my head playfully. He was still smiling but he bit the inside of his cheek like he was contemplating something. I watched as he looked back at his phone, fingers tapping rapidly across the keys.

'Dance with me?’ -Hawk

'I’d love to but you wanted to keep us a secret’

He threw his head back and laughed, I could hear that beautiful sound faintly over the music.

'Maybe I don’t care anymore.’ -Hawk

'Really? And what brought on the sudden change?’

His eyes glanced around the room breifly to our teammates and back on mine.

'You don’t see the way they look at you do you?’ -Hawk

'Who?’

He just smiled and shook his head softly from side to side. I prided myself on seeing things that others didn’t, but he just couldn’t fathom how I couldn’t see what he did since day one all those years ago.

'Look around Love, really look.’ -Hawk

I set my phone on the bar and picked up my beer casually taking a sip as I scanned the room. I could see Steve and Bucky at the end of the bar sitting back on stools, their eyes flickered my way. A slight grin played on each of their lips as they nodded their heads my way. A tinge of red flooded Steve’s cheeks when I nodded back. Bucky’s grin widened and he winked back. I looked out towards the dance floor seeing Sam, Tony, Pietro, and Thor each dancing with a woman but those eyes equally trained in my direction with sinful smirks. Sam and Tony each winked at me, Thor trying to flash a come hither look. Pietro looked ready to rush to my side and jet me away somewhere dark and quiet. Rhodey and Scott sat across the room in conversation but looked up when they felt me staring, each raised a glass my way and smiled. I took a swig of my beer setting it back on the bar blushing. Hmm, maybe I didn’t notice as much as I thought, I laughed to myself.

Clint was still watching, I could feel it. That warm gaze washing over me like a cozy blanket on a cool night. The smile spreading wider across his mouth before he looked back at his phone. I picked my phone up off the bar blushing reading the sweetness of his words. He’d always been better writing out his feelings that voicing them. I had a box full of little notes he’d left me over the years tucked away under my bed. Even before we became a couple, he’d felt the need to write all he felt I deserved to hear.

'You’re the most beautiful thing in this room and they all know it. They just don’t know you’re mine… yet.’ -Hawk

Without fail, Clint Barton made me blush. I could feel the heat radiating off the blush that covered my neck and face. I smiled so giddily my tongue stuck out between my teeth. I could see his shoulders rise and fall as he laughed. That was one of his favorite things to see, the way he affected me.

'You’re not so bad looking yourself there handsome.’

“Whose got you in such a state there Doll?” Steve asked smoothly in that deep voice of his startling me as he sat in the stool next to me.

“Oh well…” I wasn’t sure what to say, I glanced back at Clint biting my lip, he just grinned at me like he had something planned.

“You wanna dance Doll?” Bucky voice came out of nowhere from my other side. My eyes flickered between the two of them. Those massive supersoldiers towering over me even seated.

“Sorry boys, my dance card’s full,” I answered sweetly, the confidence surging through me watching Clint across the room.

“Doll, I don’t see anyone around but Steve and I. One dance, I got the moves and you know it.” Bucky wasn’t as smooth as he thought he was. I pushed away from the bar patting both of them on the shoulder.

“Like I said, dance cards full.” I flashed them each a grin before walking across the room.

I made it halfway across the dance before Thor, Sam, Pietro, and Tony surrounded me, each asking for a dance, but I just shook my head and smiled pushing passed them all leaving them standing rather stunned watching me walk away. None of those four were used to a woman walking away from their charms. I could see Rhodey and Scott both standing as if they were going to ask the same as the rest but I just smiled and shook my head as I continued on my path. 

Clint’s eyes trained on me the whole way, that signature smirk of his plastered on his face getting larger the closer I got. That agile body of his even at his age hopped off the couch with ease as he stood in front of me.

“Hey there sweetheart, you ready for the chaos?” That deep husky voice of his flowing over my body sending a shiver in its wake. He bit his bottom lip watching the little tremble in my hand reaching out for his.

“I’m with you when isn’t there chaos?” I held onto his hand over my shoulder and turned around back towards the dance floor pulling him with me. I knew he was grinning like a fool by the grip of his hand, the sound of his steps as he walked.

There was a sudden stillness in the room, a quietness that wasn’t there before. Hushed whispers floated around the room, the dance floor thinned out a little in our wake towards the center of the room. Neither of us had ever danced at these parties, we’d kept to ourselves watching the action from the sidelines, but there we were in full view of the entire room. I know he scared most of the people in the room with that classic resting bitch face of his, but I loved it. Nothing like kissing a man who could go from looking like he could kill you in 3 seconds flat to a grinning dork the next.

He stopped short, I could feel the tug on my hand as my arm was lifted above my head, the familiar flick of his wrist as he spun me back into his chest. A move he’d done a hundred times before behind closed doors late at night. I bumped into his chest with a soft thud, my thigh nestled between his, the satisfied groan escaped his lips. He let go of my hand gently raking his fingers down my arms before I wrapped them around his neck. Our foreheads and noses touching as I felt his strong hands resting on my lower back, a few of his fingers stretched out slinking their way into the back pockets of my jeans giving a little squeeze. He knew the action would make me blush, one of his favorite sights.

Those steely blue eyes of his staring into mine burning with a desire he didn’t want to hide behind closed doors anymore. I could feel his heartbeat pick up and race in his chest, his eyes blinked closed and his lips were on mine. The chaos from most of the others erupting around us. Clint’s lips were one of my favorite things about him, that pouty plump bottom lip of his perpetually begging to be nibbled. Soft and sunkissed from hours on the roof spent together away from the eyes of the others. They were velvety to the touch as mine wrestled with his. Willing mine to part open, he darted his tongue in. Clint was just as talented with that tongue as he was with his fingers. He loved the moans that caught in my throat the way he french kissed. He pulled away grinning unable to ignore the shouts and arguments now filling certain areas of the room.

Our hips swayed to the beat of Beautiful People by Ed Sheeran. The one song we listened to when we needed a pick me up late night after a mission gone wrong or just to feel our bodies close to each other just because we needed the comfort. He snaked a hand up my back tangling his fingers in my hair, the smug little smirk hanging on his lips dropped the second there was a tap on my shoulder.

“May I cut in?” Tony asked with an air of arrogance. “I mean if you’re giving away free kisses, I think I should get a turn.”

I could feel Clint tense, hear his teeth grinding in his mouth processing the words Tony had attempted to flirt in my direction. Clint was never one to be jealous, but something about Tony’s tone of voice struck a nerve. I placed a gentle kiss on Clint’s cheek and let go of him to turn towards Tony. See the thing about being a Wallflower is, is that people may look at you on rare occasions, but they never really see you. None of them had really if they did like Nat, Bruce, Wanda, and Vision, they would have noticed my left-hand months ago after a weekend getaway to Vegas.

It was a simple silver band etched with an arrow, dotted with tiny Amethyst stones. The inside inscription read, 'With you by side I’ll never miss’. It was a surprise I woke to in the early dawn hours one morning over a year ago. I could feel the warmth of his body next to mine, his hand holding mine, delicately slipping it on my finger as I slept. He kissed my hand and held me tight whispering softly how he’d 'love me forever and a day’ and would always 'find his way back to me’.

I lifted my left hand to my face and covered my mouth tapping my ring finger on my cheek waiting for it to click in Tony’s eyes. He glanced over my hand, the lights from the ceiling making the even those tiny gems sparkle in the light. His eyes went wide, his mouth opened and closed before he looked at Clint and grinned.

“Ooh well then, my apologies,” he chuckled walking away in a daze relaying the newfound discovery to the others.

I felt Clint’s arms wrapping snuggly around my waist crushing me into his chest, his head nuzzled into the crook of my neck leaving a few kisses as he swayed our bodies to the music. We could hear the 'awws’ coming from Wanda and Nat as we danced.

“You know, I honestly think you can’t function without a bit of chaos and mischief Mr. Barton,” I snickered leaving a kiss on his temple, turning my body so we were chest to chest again, resting my forehead on his.

“You’re right Mrs. Barton, but you love it. That’s why you fell for me in the first place,” he chuckled flashing that grin of his.


End file.
